


Charcoal Pencils and Breadsticks

by hydrolics (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Sharkbait Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hydrolics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole point of being a life model is to stay still and not disturb the artist. Haruka thinks Rin didn't get the memo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charcoal Pencils and Breadsticks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwillneverbefreefromfree](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=iwillneverbefreefromfree).



> For iwillneverbefreefromfree, From riverwife :)
> 
> Have a merry Christmas and a happy new year. This is my first secret santa and my first time writing fanfiction so I hope you enjoy. I liked writing your gift so I might continue this story if I have the time to next year.

* * *

In order to create art, desire must be present, or so Professor Aino says class. He also says art and desire go together like rice and honey, and that's just gross. The students say he was supposed to retire three years ago and reappeared at the beginning of the second semester saying he wanted to continue "educating the young heathans" on how to make "beautiful works of art" because it was much better fun than living with his married daughter, but Haruka could care less. The only thing he wants to do is pass Old Man Aino's class, graduate, and get his Master's. If only he could. It all starts when Professor Aino seats himself across the table he's sitting at in cafeteria and starts unpacking his lunch, rice and honey with some kind of curried meat.

"So Haruka, how are studies going?"

Haruka looks up and stares at him, Professor Aino has his grades in the palm of his hand and knows he's only making enough to get by but he decides to answer him, "Good."

The old man nods and smiles to himself, "That's good."

Before the awkwardness after their short exchange could settle the old man clears his throat and puts down his chopsticks.

"The reason I'm here is because I'm concerned about you Haruka."

Haruka looks at him warily but continues to let the old man speak.

"You have a lot of potential as an artist. You adapt your style to every medium we use in class and manage to surpass those other heathens but..."

Professor Aino glares at him and purses his lips. "When it comes down to it you lack desire, you just make some pretty thing and think,"Oh as long it looks good I'll get a good grade", but that's not it! You need to put a piece of yourself in your work, smother it in the emotion you're feeling as you create it!" He jumps out of his seat and starts to raise his voice as he continues his speech.The students at the tables surrounding them begin to stare as the old man, who is completely unaware that his shouting is drawing unwanted attention. Haruka decides to put a stop before campus security drags Professor Aino back to his office. "Okay, I get it. What do I have to do to?"

Professor Aino stops yelling and sits down with a smile on his face. "Its simple really, just come to my _atelier_ after school at five and I'll explain everything to you." He said " _atelier"_  as if Haruka knew where it was. The old man smiles, satisfied, begins to dig into his lunch with gusto. Haruka places an arm on the table and then places his head on his fist and watches his professor eat for a few seconds before he asks, "Where exactly is your _atelier_  anyway?". The old man raise his head and gives Haruka a sheepish grin speckled with rice and reaches into the pocket of his slacks. He digs in it before he pulls out a business card and hands it to Haruka.

"Be sure to come to this address ya hear me."

Haruka received another smile laced with rice and decides to leave the cafeteria before Professor Aino decides to have another bout of art hysterics. He has a history paper due in an hour and the teacher's office was a good half hour walk away.

 

* * *

 

After wasting time people watching in the nearby park, Haruka made his way the Professor's Aino studio (he refused to call it that stuffy sounding name). He was riding to the tenth floor where it was located when the elevator stopped on the fifth floor and a redheaded man walks inside. His hand goes to the remote station but stops and stares at the lit up ten button. "You're going to the tenth floor?" Haruka looks over at him. The redhead gives him a once-over and smiles and thrusts his hand out towards him. "You here to see Joseph too?"

Haruka stares at the redhead until he pulls hand back and uses it to rub the back of his head, "You're not the talkative type are you", and shoots him a nervous grin. He stays silent until the elevator passes the seventh floor, "I'm just asking because you look like one of his students, Jacob's I mean." Haruka looks over at him, "How do you know that I am" and goes back to watching the streets below them shrink behind the glass wall of the elevator.

"I was helping Joseph move some stuff in his apartment and he showed me some self portraits he had his students draw. He told me who was who and you look like this Nanase Haruka that he raved about."

The redhead said all of this while giving Haruka a smile, he noticed his teeth were unnaturally pointy. Before he could say anything back to the redhead the elevator opened up onto their floor and the redhead walked off, glancing at Haruka over his shoulder and shooting him another smile. Haruka followed him a few steps away until he stopped in front a door on the right side of the hallway and knocked on it before opening it a beat later. He motioned towards Haruka and walked into the apartment leaving the door open for him. Haruka hesitated for a moment before following him inside, he was curious about the redhead and wanted to know how he knew Professor Aino and about himself. He took his shoes off in the genkan and walked into the living room. The apartment was spacious and had floor to ceiling windows taking up one whole wall giving a bird's eye view of the city. There in all his five foot five glory, gazing out the window, was Professor Aino. He was busily talking to the redhead until he noticed Haruka walk in.

"Ah, Haruka, it's go to see you."

Haruka just nodded and stared at the redhead. Professor Aino followed his gaze and smiled. "I see you've met Rin. Good good, very good." He began to stroke his beard and mutter to himself, the redhead, Rin, had to elbow him to snap him out of his daze. "Anyway, I wanted you to come here so you could be introduced to your new assignment." At that he clasped his hand on Rin's shoulder and both gave Haruka a toothy grin, Rin's was a pointy while Professor Aino's was a pale yellow. He felt he had walked right into one of those traps in the action movies Nagisa loved and was at the part where whatever horrible beasts were advancing towards the hero. Except he didn't have any gadgets or a sidekick (if Makoto counted) to get himself out of it. He only had one choice in this situation and he knew he wouldn't enjoy it. "It's nice to meet you, Rin."

* * *

 

Matsuoka Rin was Jospeh Aino's neighbor from the fifth floor. They met during the summer of his short retirement, Rin had helped him carry boxes of all the old works of his previous students had that he had saved during his short summer retirement when Rin was a freshman. Aino invited him to have dinner with him in thanks and they hit it off, Rin would help him with any heavy lifting in return for a decent meal that wasn't prepackaged. It was while Rin was helping him clean up after a working statue he was commissioned to make and he was grading some assignments that he came across Haruka's self portrait. It was drawn beautifully but it lacked the energy that was in the previous ones he graded. He was so engrossed in it that he began complaining about to Rin, who was untangling the Christmas lights that he had thrown in a corner in the throes of creativity while he was constructing the statue. Rin was shown the art piece he was raving over and questioned the old man, which drove him even crazier.

Aino was considering putting laxitives in the cocoa tea he had worked so hard to make for Rin (that artistically illiterate brat) when he realized something. He had seen the spark of attraction in Rin's eyes when he showed him Haruka's self portrait, if his plan worked everyone would get what they want. He put extra cinnamon and nutmeg in Rin's mug and even brought out the tin of cookies his granddaughter made for him and made his way from the kitchen to the oblivious young men swearing over the lights. Rin thanked Aino and took a sip of his tea and was surprised to find that there were spices in it than usual, he didn't objected. It was after a tin of delicious looking cookies were placed in front of him that he felt Aino was planning something. He watched him sit down in front of him on the floor and blow into his mug before taking a cautionary sip. Aino took a couple more long sips before he set his mug and looked Rin in the eyes.

"Rin, I need your help with something."

Rin snorted into his mug and practically threw it on the floor, but he didn't say anything so Aino took it as a sign to continue.

"I'm worried about my student, Nanase Haruka, you remember him, right? I'm sure you do, you were very enthralled by his portrait." Rin felt his face heat up, he didn't know his interest was that obvious. "What I'm asking you to do is help him improve himself, to be his muse until I know for sure that I have no reason to worry for his future."

Rin raised his hand, a signal for the old man to stop, and drained the remaining tea in his mug in one go. He gently placed down and stared at the floor for a while, counting the paint splotches and scratches he could see. He heaved a sigh and turned his head towards Aino again. "How do I help this guy by being his muse? I don't know shit about art so do you expect me to change anything?"

Aino smiled at Rin and bit another a cookies in half; he had his answer prepared. "Easy, just model for him." He stopped Rin before he could open his mouth and object. "You don't have to be naked for this. Just take off your shirt, maybe even wear a swimsuit, and pose for him so he can draw you. If he tries to do anything to you or makes you do something against your will I will take care of him but rest assured Haruka is a good person."

He smiled at Rin and waited for his answer. The young man snorted into his mug and said,"It's not like this is the first time I've ever modeled nude for a person." He questioned Rin a few more times before he knew that Rin had confirmed he would be model for Haruka and 'goddammit I'm not afraid of some pretty boy ya hear ya old geezer'. Aino knew this would work out _perfectly._

* * *

After their meeting in Aino's studio, Haruka and Rin met up almost everyday at five o'clock sharp. The only exception was if either one's classes or school work got in the way, then they would have to text the other so they wouldn't have to suffer a half hour train ride during rush hour (in Haruka's case) or drag themselves away from cramming for an upcoming test (in Rin's case). In all, they got along quite well.

_"Rin, for the last time stop moving."_

Rin froze and looked over at Haruka, he knew that tone meant Haruka was ready to throw the loaf of bread next to him at Rin and walk out the apartment. It wasn't the first he ever done that but getting hit in the eye with an entire loaf of bread surprisingly hurt. A lot. "The sun's in my face."

Haruka huffed and continued drawing; he was almost done despite Rin's constant squirming and was ready to go home. "Just stop moving around, okay? I've used up almost half of this bread fixing all the mistakes _you_  caused me to make." He shook his right hand in the air trying to get the ache out his wrist and smirked when he saw Rin flinch. He could've chuck the leftover bread at him and go to his apartment but he knew that Aino would begin to complain about the half done sketches he left behind. That and Rin would probably tattle on him about the all the times Haruka had assaulted him with bread.

"There, I'm done. You can move now." Rin got out of the crouched position he was in and started stretching, loudly popping his joints much to Haruka's disgust. He made his way to the sofa and started pulling his shirt on. He stopped part way, with his shirt still bunched in his armpits, and had a pensive expression in his face. "I don't think I'll be able to make it tomorrow."

Haruka finished putting away the supplies and tacked the completed sketch to the wall for Aino to see before turning towards Rin and asking, "Why not?".

"I scored the highest in my class on our calculus test and my friends are treating me to drinks tonight."

Haruka sighed in exasperation, that was weakest excuse he ever heard.

"Then don't get drunk."

Rin scowled at him and walked over to him with his shirt still stuck between his arms. "I studied real hard on for this test, okay? So I think I deserve to go out drinking with my friends, who are paying for this if I might add." Rin had gotten so close to Haruka's face that he could smell his breath; it was peppery, as if his anger was being carried in the very air he was breathing. Haruka gently placed his hand in Rin's bare chest and pushed him far enough that he wasn't breathing all over him. "I'm not saying you couldn't go drinking I'm just telling you to not to get so drunk that you can't meet with me tomorrow."

They glared at each other until Rin scoffed and back away from Haruka.

"Fine, I'll try but I'm not making any promises."

Haruka nodded, satisfied with the answer he received, and began packing his bag. He snuck a look at Rin over his shoulder as he continued putting his shirt back. He was finally beginning to understand what Aino meant about putting desire in his art. Rin was far from unattractive, handsome when he finally cooperated and got into whatever pose Haruka told him; Haruka decided from the beginning he would never put his hands on the redhead not even to help him pose. He wasn't sure if he strangle him or kiss him if ever did but strangling the man in front if him sounded very nice at the moment. When both young men finished packing their bags they made their way to the end of hallway and boarded the elevator together, relieved to get away from the studio and each other until tomorrow. When Haruka walked into the studio the next day he surprised to see a sloppily written note taped to window. It read:

_The great and dashing Matsuoka Rin regrets to inform you that he has broken your stupid promise and is now hungover. He requests that a Pocari Sweat and ukon be brought to him at apartment 509 and go home immediately after._

Haruka clicked his tongued as he finished reading, Rin really was an idiot. He pondered over actually bringing the redhead what was on the list and decided to go to his apartment. He wasn't going over to gloat or tell Rin "I told you so", he just wanted to make sure Rin really was hungover instead of trying to play hooky. That was it.

* * *

"I told you so."

Rin glared at Haruka from under the blankets piled on top of him. Haruka had tripped over him in the hallway where he had passed out and had to help the redhead into his bedroom, much to his embarrassment.

"Shut up. Did you bring what was in the note?"

Haruka rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips. "No, I came here first to make sure you weren't trying to play sick but you look pretty miserable right now. By the way, did the "great and dashing" Rin really write that note because it was hilarious."

Rin groaned and gave Haruka an unimpressed look; it was hard to imagine him laughing. Haruka looked him in the eyes. "No, seriously, it was the funniest thing I'd ever read. I died." Rin found that hard to believe when Haruka looked as emotionless as always and sounded even more monotonous than usual, if that was even possible. He buried himself deeper in his cottony cocoon and said, "Forget it, it was stupid note my friends and I wrote when we were all drunk anyways. Just go and buy the shit I asked for, okay? My head feels like it's going to explode."

Haruka was shooed out of Rin's room and made his way to the pharmacy to get the requested items. When he came back Rin had fallen asleep, his body half on-half off his bed. He pulled the Pocari Sweat out of the bag and pressed it against Rin's cheek. Rin jolted, completing his descent to the floor. "What the hell was that for!?"

"I was trying to wake you up. Plus you looked uncomfortable."

Rin climbed back into his bed and held his head in his head. "My head hurts too much for this shit. Get me a glass of water and there should be a bottle of aspirin in the medicine cabinet. He was rearranging the blankets around him as he talked. Haruka watch as Rin opened the package of ukon and poured some into his mouth, chewing it with a look of disgust on his face. He took a long swig of Pocari Sweat and gasped as he brought it away from his mouth. "Man, I forgot how gross ukon tasted."

"What is that some kind of medicine?"

"Where's my water?"

Haruka rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen to get Rin's water. He handed it to Rin and went to retrieve the aspirin. He grabbed the small bottle and closed the mirrored door of the cabinet. He saw Rin sipping his water in its reflection; the blinds were open allowing the setting sun to cast an orange glow around him. Haruka wanted to grab his sketch pad out of his bag and draw the scene before him. He stared at the mirror for a while longer before shaking himself out of his daze. Rin was acting even worse than he usually did and broke his promise, why was he thinking about how the light made. He turned away from the mirror and judged the distance between Rin and him before throwing the aspirin at him and quickly turned back to the mirror. It hit Rin at the temple of his forehead, causing him to splutter and spill water down the front of shirt. Rin turn to glare at Haruka, who was innocently fiddling with his cellphone, and placed his glass on the nightstand.

"Don't think I didn't see you, Nanase. I'll get you for that later."

Haruka stifled a laugh, if he saw him then he would've done a better job of dodging the bottle. Rin shook the bottle and cursed when he didn't hear the rattle of pills. Nagisa must've taken last ones before he left earlier in the morning. He pulled his arm back, meaning to throw the bottle into the trash can across the room, and decided to aim at Haruka, who was still messing with his cellphone. The brunette dropped his cellphone when felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and reached back to make sure skin hadn't split from the force of it. He looked back into the mirror and watched Rin pull his shirt off as if he hadn't thrown a concussion inducing bottle at him, the jerk.

"I'm really starting to wonder if you're really hungover because that was a good throw."

Rin ignored him and buried himself into his blankets. His head hurt even worse after that bottle hit him, he felt like there was jackhammer going off against the front of head. Haruka frowned and walked over to the trembling pile of blankets on the bed and placed his hand on what might where Rin’s shoulder was. Maybe he had thrown a bit too hard. “Rin, do you want me to go out and buy some more aspirin.” He heard a muffled “No” beneath his hand, he was touching Rin’s head not his shoulder. He bit his lip and moved his hand to lap, he had caused more harm than good by acting on his feelings, what feelings he didn’t know.

“I’m gonna go home now.”

Rin’s head popped out from the blanket pile and looked at Haruka, his eyes were unfocused and his breathing was heavier than before. “Bring that bucket over here and get me another glass of water before you go.” He panted for a while before adding a “Please.” Haruka did as Rin said and sat down next to him. He wanted to stay and run his fingers through Rin’s hair like his grandmother did whenever he was ill but he didn’t want to do anything that would upset Rin now that he looked so vulnerable. He really needed to catch the train home. “Do you think you’ll okay here by yourself, Rin?” It took longer than Haruka would have liked for Rin to give a shaking nod of his head but he looked ready to fall asleep right then and there, maybe he could leave without worrying that someone would find Rin passed out on the floor like he did. He stood up when he felt Rin grab his wrist and looked down at him; his heart skipped a beat when he saw the redhead give him a soft smile.

“Thanks for taking care of me, Haru. I thought you would’ve left after you read that note but…”

He shrugged and gently squeezed Haruka’s wrist. “I guess you are a good person, like Joseph told me.” He released Haruka’s wrist and turned his back to him. Haruka stood next to him until he leaned over to examine him, he had fallen asleep and was softly snoring. Haruka released a shaky breath and rubbed his wrist; that man was either trying to kill him by giving him an aneurysm or heart palpitations. The nerve of him, smiling at him  _and_ calling him "Haru". He practically ran to the subway station and by the time he was halfway to his stop he realized that he had left his bag and cellphone back at Rin's apartment. 

_I'll go get them tomorrow._

He couldn’t wait for the morning to come.


End file.
